Serendipity
by VictoriaxValentine
Summary: Vincent and Cid haven't been on the best of terms lately, the gunman has found himself unable to get a good night's sleep and is making everyone around him crazy, but why? Valenwind Shonen-Ai.
1. Chapter 1

It was 11 am…one hour until the checkout from the inn

It was 11 am…one hour until the checkout from the inn. The party would have to make their way across the snowfields that day to search for Sephiroth. Cloud paced back and forth impatiently waiting for one of his companions to come down the stairs so they could leave.

"Okay, where is Vincent?" Cloud seemed irritated. He didn't want to spend any more of the money they didn't have.

"He's still sleeping." Cid grumbled.

"Seriously?! We have to get out within the hour otherwise we'll have to pay for another night!" Cloud swung his hands in a flurry. Never had Vincent caused troubled for him…accept this one time. Actually last time too…or was it every time they checked into an inn? "Can you go wake him up?"

"Shit, you do it!" Cid said scratching his wool sweater. They had spent the night at the Icicle Lodge. The continent that they had arrived at was a beautiful sheet of pure white snow with a terrible below freezing climate.

"You're his roommate, Cid. Just go tell him that we have to leave now."

"No no no, you see he doesn't like to be woken up. We've done this plenty of times before!"

Tifa sipped her chocolate filled mug and sighed. "You're not afraid of him are you?"

"Course not!!"

"Then go get him so we can leave!" Tifa was getting irritated by Cid's protesting. He reluctantly stomped his feet up the stairs. The party listened to the opening of a door and then the violent curses Cid spat out.

"Maybe that's why he doesn't like to wake up, it's cause Cid's always cursing at him like a pirate." Yuffie giggled.

"Probably." Cloud sighed.

Suddenly a loud crash sent Cid cascading down the center of the lounge in front of Cloud and Yuffie. The floorboard pointed upward towards the ceiling mimicking Cid's legs. His head was unseen in the mess of dust and rubble. After a few moments standing in shock Cloud rushed over to lift Cid from the mess.

"SONUVABITCH THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T WANNA WAKE HIM UP!!" Cid screamed the words hoping the gunman word hear from the hole in the ceiling above.

"Okay that's it_ I'll _wake him up, he wouldn't hit a girl I'm sure!" Yuffie skipped to the up the staircase. The rest of the party covered their mouths hoping that Cid wouldn't hear their silent laughter. The innkeeper was in total disbelief as she looked at the broken boards that were raised over her. Cloud grumbled about the pay he would have to cash in. He glanced to see a huge wrinkly frown on the keepers face. He hoped he still had enough after paying for just the lodging. Cid pointed a finger at the spiky blonde and began to rant and rave until Yuffie was thrown down to crush Cid in mid sentence.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"STOP TRYING TO WAKE ME UP BY JUMPING ON THE BED!" A groggy voice shouted from above. Cid shoved Yuffie off of him and began to scream back.

"YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YA!!" There was no response and Cloud could feel his wallet disappearing as he saw that there was another broken hole in the ceiling.

A few minutes later the gunman treaded down the stairs; his eyes red from the sudden wake up call. Cid stomped over to him and pushed his face dangerously close to Vincent's own mug.  
"What is it?" Vincent said half yawning.

"What the hell do you mean 'What is it' YA THREW ME DOWN A #ING STORY!!" Vincent could feel some of Cid's spit land on his cheek. The gunman's eyes squinted and Cid felt a hazardous aura arising.

"Okay, okay that's enough guys." Tifa rushed over and grabbed Cid by the elbow and dragged him off. Cloud sighed as he took out a wad of gil from his wallet. He saw a gloved hand push the money down.

"Don't worry I'll pay for it…it's my fault anyway." Vincent dug his hand in his pants pocket and counted for an average. "This'll do right?" Apparently it was more than enough since the innkeeper quickly grabbed the gil and barked a big "Yes'm!" The middle-aged woman gave a pat on Vincent's shoulder and happily walked back to the register.

"Y—YOUR LOADED!! Since when did you carry all that?!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Well next time we fight some Shinra troops, just go through their belongings." He said it almost too sarcastically…and yet Cloud believed him. _Wait…has he been thieving?!_

The party assembled outside the lodge and stood on the snowy road. White flakes began to come down hard.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S COLD!!" Barret threw his arms around himself and started shivering. Cloud noticed that half the team seemed miserable and could only imagine what the weather would do to them after a 10-hour hike. "Wait here guys. I'll be right back." Cloud ran off to a nearby building made of a heavy timber. Yuffie couldn't resist the fluffy whiteness on the ground; she threw herself to the floor and began to brush her arms and legs back and forth making a snow angel. Tifa squatted down and watched Yuffie drag Cait and Nanaki down with her. _How nice it would be to become a teen again _Tifa thought as she recalled the days when Cloud asked her to the well that starry night. Cid still grumbled about the morning and took to kicking the snow and cursed the weather. The party turned to hear footsteps and panting and saw Cloud running over while waving his hand.

"Okay guys, I got a guy with a truck to drive some of us over toward the Ice Gate cliffs, but he can only take three people."

"Hell I'm going!" Barret said without a second thought.

"I think Cait will be able to go with Nanaki, both of you should equal one person I'm sure."

"But—" Nanaki protested, but realized how bitterly cold his body was. He wasn't used to this kind of climate. He tucked his tail between his legs and sighed letting his ears droop down.

"Mmmm, Yuffie you better go ahead too." Tifa said with a motherly tone of voice.

"EHHH?! But why--?"

"You're the youngest, can't have you getting sick you know."

"I'm old enough to save Wutai so I should be old enough to go out in a stormy blizzard too!" She placed her fists on her hips with a curved back standing in triumph.

"Just go, I don't wanna have ta hear your damned whining once your ass starts getting cold." Cid spat out his cigarette and glared at the ninja.

"So it's settled, you guys go ahead with that guy over there and we'll catch up at the gate inn later tonight." Cloud pointed to a warmly dressed elderly man standing next to a black wagon. They said their goodbyes and saw the truck drive away. "Okay guys! Let's go!" Cloud smiled and stared at Tifa, Vincent, and Cid.

"And how are we gonna catch up with them by nightfall?" Cid asked frowning.

"We snowboard!" Cloud let his hand present the equipment. Cid's eyes gaped open in shock.

"YOU'RE SHITTIN' ME RIGHT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The four had finally reached the bottom of the snowy mountain, Cid gasped for air and collapsed onto the floor

The four had finally reached the bottom of the snowy mountain, Cid gasped for air and collapsed onto the floor. He had fallen one too many times and lagged behind most of the way. Cloud flipped open the map and let his eyes scan the paper for their next destination.

"Lets see, I think we're supposed to go….north." He said as he took out a compass. Tifa stared at the pilot who lay practically dying on the padded floor.

"If you stay like that you're not going to feel any better."

"Aw shut..up…I'm…not…used to…shit like that…" He panted. He struggled to get back up and could feel that snow had entered his scarf. Vincent stood and stared at the pilot, half tempted to laugh and halt tempted to help the poor guy. Instead he turned away and walked toward Cloud.

"Which way is north?" Vincent stared at the golden compass in Cloud's palm. The spiky blonde shook the tool. Then paced back and forth waiting for the arrow to change. Nothing.

"Uh oh.."

"What is it?" Tifa took a step forward. Cloud hesitated.

"I… think it's broken." The team stood silent as a chilling wind passed by. Cid took his board and hurled it a distance and cursed. Tifa squinted and scanned the area for any signs of direction. No such luck. They were in the middle of a barren snowfield with no idea where to go. A chill went through her body, which was triple layered in clothing. She then noticed Vincent standing, staring blanking across the field…he hadn't changed his outfit since they got to the snowy continent…In fact he wore the same red cape and leather suit.

"Aren't you freezing?!"

No response.

"Vincent!"

"Hmm?" He turned his head and stared at Tifa. Apparently his lack of sleep killed his focus.

"Why didn't you get a jacket before we took off?"

"Oh…Cloud asked me that already…I'm really not cold at all for some reason." He walked closer and stared at her. His mouth was unseen under his red collar. The gunman looked paler than usual and the whites of his eyes were slightly pink.

"You feeling okay?" Cloud asked as he banged the compass against his knee.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"Hell you think after 30 some years of sleepin' you wouldn't need to anymore!" Cid and Vincent glared at each other. Their morning quarrel apparently hadn't stopped.

"Alright, alright, lets just keep moving forward…I'm sure we'll reach something at some point."

Cloud pushed Cid hearing mumbled swears and curses. Suddenly the floor began to make a cracking noise and the ground beneath them split in two. Cid's foot sank under the snow, he yelped feeling that his foot had glazed over with slush. They were above a frozen lake. Cloud quickly pulled Cid up hoping that the pilot wouldn't sink any deeper into the abyss.

"NO ONE MOVE!" Screamed Cloud. Tifa froze thinking that even the tiniest movement would result in their chilling death. _Freezing to death…great._ Vincent walked a few feet, each step making his companions squeal for him to stop.

"I think this way would be safest." He directed his hand toward a forest of evergreens.

"How can you tell?" Tifa asked still refusing to move her body.

"Just a guess."

Cloud hesitated and helped Cid to his feet.

"You better be damned right otherwise you're going to get us all killed!"

The three followed the gunman using cautious steps to the forest. To their surprise they didn't hear the ground falter once. The three stared at Vincent wondering how he knew the way. He shrugged and shooed snow from a rock and sat. Cloud let Cid clutch on to a tree.

"So you know how we can get out of here too?" Cid asked the gunman.

"No, the only reason I knew the ice wouldn't break was because of my senses."

"You're like a damn dog!"

"More or less." Cid winced and watched the gunman cross his legs and sigh. Meanwhile Cloud began to search for something.

"What are you doing?" Tifa walked over to Cloud who grabbed an armful of wood.

"We have to make a fire otherwise Cid might lose function in his leg."

"Bah, I'm fine don't worry about it!" He took his fist and slammed it against his chest.

"No, it's already getting dark. We'll have to start again in the morning."

"WE'RE SLEEPING OUT HERE?!" Cid shouted in disbelief.

"It's either that or get even more lost than we already are." Cloud threw the firewood to the ground and took out a box of matches. Luckily the snowfall had just become a flurry. The wood began to crackle and a few yellow sparks leaped from the fire. The pilot dumped his leg next to the heat and sighed in relief. The four sat around the fire staring at each other as the sky began to darken.

"I wonder if the others got to the cabin yet.." Tifa said letting her face rest on her palms.

"Probably…sorry guys. I should've checked to see if everything was working properly." He scratched his head and scooted closer to the fire. He looked over his shoulder and found Vincent starting to doze off. The sight aggravated Cid.

"Hey, why don't you stay awhile."

"I told you, I'm tired. You just happened to wake me up this morning remember?" Vincent said sarcastically.

"We all went to sleep early yesterday, the hell were you doing?"

"Maybe I couldn't sleep because you were snoring." He crossed his arms and squinted at the pilot.

"Was I snoring or were you just playing with yourself?" Cid grinned which set off the gunman. He saw Vincent's eye twitch. _I got ya._ " Ha, I'm right aren't I?!"

"You say the most inappropriate things. I don't feel like arguing with you." Vincent turned his body away in disgust.

"Oh really-- What, that lonely cause you lost yer' woman to a horny old man." Cid threw his head back in laughter hearing Cloud and Tifa's disapproval of his comment. He wiped a tear from his eye and smiled knowing that he had made the gunman speechless. Vincent got up and turned walking toward the pilot.

"What, you gonna cry no—" Vincent lunged at Cid knocking him to the ground. Tifa and Cloud shot up and ran over.

"SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME!!" Vincent clasped Cid's throat and began smacking his head against the ground. Cloud grabbed Vincent from behind letting his arms come up under the gunman's.

"Hahahaha, I hit a soft spot didn't I?!" Cid got up in glory and spat a plethora of insults at Vincent. Vincent could feel his face getting red with anger he longed to break the pilots jaw at this point. Tifa trotted up to Cid, reeled up a mass of air in her lungs and screamed.

"WILL YOU STOP IT!!" Her voice almost deafened the pilot's ear. He grabbed them feeling his eardrums ring. "You both act worst than a married couple!!" She grabbed Cid by the collar and dragged him to the opposite end of the fire. Cloud let go of his grip on Vincent and sat down and sighed; the gunman did the same.

The atmosphere had become grave. The pilot and gunman exchanged death glares through the fire….a fitting prop in their altercation. Tifa and Cloud couldn't help but notice and merely sat watching the two argue in silence…

Night had fallen and both Tifa and Cloud slept soundly by the fire. Vincent rested his head against the trunk of a tree, his eyes closed yet he could not sleep. He heard stirring and the lighting of a cigarette. He didn't budge…he heard footsteps slowly walk away.

Cid decided to get up and stretch his legs; he wandered into the evergreen forest while staring at the sky. Every star seemed visible…_that's right; he was supposed to have been up there._ He saw an ending to the mass of wood and ran over. It was a cliff; down below laid a lit log cabin. He smiled and threw his hands in the air. _SALVATION!! _He turned and stopped. _Which way did he come from again?_

Vincent stared at the sleeping faces of Tifa and Cloud…how he wished he could rest too but….

He realized that too much time had passed since Cid left. He got up and peered through the direction from which the pilot left. All he saw was an endless row of trees. The gunman started off into the forest. After walking for a good five minutes he began to call for Cid. He waited for a response but none had come. He began to worry and walked a few paces further before hearing a groan from a distance.

"Cid?" He walked closer to the voice.

"Vince?!" Cid was shivering, his knees were drawn to his chest; Vincent could hear the pilot's teeth chattering. "Hell I'm never going out in the dark again" He managed to smile. Vincent offered his hand but Cid got up, refusing to be pitied.

"Next time you go smoke try to stay close to us." He turned and began to walk back with Cid tailing behind him.

They reached the campsite and stepped quietly back to their places. Cid drew himself as close to warmth as he could without being burnt. Vincent checked back to his place in front of the tree and sat down. Cid sprawled out on the floor and passed out in an instant. Fatigue began to kick in for Vincent as well; his consciousness began to slip away when finally it was gone.

He felt a pair of hands shake his arm. He ignored it. Again. _Stop it_. Again. _I want to sleep more. _**Again**. He yanked his arm away and turned his body over hoping the **thing** that shook him would leave. Again. He opened his eyes and saw Tifa staring at him. "Time to get up!" She said in a cheery voice. Oh how it annoyed him. Vincent closed his eyes again and snuggled himself against the tree. "Come on it's morning already--" She grabbed the end of his cape and began walking away, dragging the fabric in the process. He felt it being tugged and sluggishly stood up letting his clawed hand grab the tree for balance. He could feel Cid and Cloud's eyes on him as he got up miserably. Cid had told Cloud of his discovery of the log cabin down in the valley. They could make it a few hours time if they hiked down the cliff. The party's shoes crunched in the snow leaving 4 sets of prints aligned in a path toward the cliff. Cloud searched for the safest pathway down the steep cliff. It was too risky climbing down. They would have to walk a ways around the valley before they could find a hill they could easily go down from. He motioned his friends to follow. Cid glanced back at Vincent who had been falling behind, his eyes deprived of any rest.

"You want me to carry you on my shoulders?" He took his fist and punched Vincent in the arm. As usual the gunman made no comment or even acknowledged the fact that Cid was speaking to him.

"You're sleepy again?" Tifa called as she looked behind her shoulder.

Vincent could feel his head throbbing. It was almost a week now since he had a goodnight's rest. He had to practically drag his metal shoes through the snow. He felt like collapsing right then and there in the snow. Cid sneezed and felt mucus welling up in his nose.

"Ah shit." He had gotten sick from the ordeal last night. Cid rubbed the back of his glove against his nose. Cloud stopped in his tracks and looked down the slope.

"Here should be fine. We can board down from here!"


	3. Chapter 3

The four finally reached the Old Man's cabin and knocked on the door

The four finally reached the Old Man's cabin and knocked on the door. It flung open as Yuffie pounced on Cloud, knocking him to the ground. Barret, Nanaki and Cait appeared in the doorway as well. An old man wearing a plaid vest welcomed the rest of the party to stay in. Tifa told the rest about their blizzard experience. Everyone sat down around a fireplace, the flame casting a yellowish hue on everyone's faces. Cid turned to see how dark the outside world had become. _Already?_ He thought. The elderly innkeeper reeled in a cart of hot porridge, which everyone took except for Vincent. He excused himself early and walked back to his room wanting to get some rest. Cid finished his meal and said his goodnights to everyone and chased after the gunman.

He opened the door to the room and saw Vincent sleeping on his bed. Cid tiptoed in and plopped down on his own and watched Vincent's blanket move up and down from his breathing. Cid rolled over and recalled the past two days. He and Vincent had been arguing nonstop…all over something he couldn't quite put his finger on. _That's right sleeping. Well he's asleep now so maybe he won't be so bitchy tomorrow morning._ He looked at the clock, twenty minutes to midnight. He knew that they still had a long way to go before reaching the cliff site. "Better get some shut eye I suppose…"

_Tied down. He was tied down, his arms, legs, neck, everything. Drips and wires dug through his skin and into his flesh pumping vile fluid into him. He gasped and felt pain rushing through his body. He could almost see that his veins wanted to rupture and explode. His heartbeat sounded through every cell of his body. Vincent tried to scream, but his voice was mute. His eyes saw nothing. He could only feel the serpent-like equipment change his bodily form. Different instruments and machinery whistled, deafening his ears. And through it all he could hear the maniacal laughter of one particular man. He cried for help but to no avail. Nothing was coming to help him; nothing was going to save him. Monsters and creatures screeched from inside him, it drove him insane. All his movements were disabled. There was no escape, no way out. All he could do was lie there and endure for as long as he could._ Vincent… _He heard his name_. Vincent..!! _Who was it..?_ Vincent!!

"VINCENT!!" Cid shook him harder and waited for him to awaken. Finally Vincent struck up, their heads collided and each man grabbed their head in pain. Cid had fallen to the floor and boorishly got up from the ground. Vincent sat panting, he gripped the blanket and leaned forward. The pilot could see a cold sweat drip down Vincent's back. He wondered how on earth he couldn't have been cold. The gunman abruptly got up and bolted to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. Cid leaned himself against the bed and stared at the light that leaked from the bathroom. He heard choking and gagging and jumped up; sprinting to the lavatory. Vincent sank to the floor gasping for breath, water dripped from his face down to his chest that puffed in and out of air. Cid knelt down and laid both of his hands on Vincent's shoulders.

"You okay?!" Cid's eyes welled with concern. Vincent continued trying to catch his breath; more so his heartbeat was racing more than he could think. He felt utterly sick. He pushed Cid out of the way and crouched over the toilet letting his stomach churn. His body wanted to throw up, but he remembered that he hadn't eaten anything for the past two days. Vincent felt Cid grab him from behind. The pilot stood up trying to help Vincent to his feet. He felt his knees buckle. He couldn't think; the nightmare had destroyed his ability to even stand.

"Come on I'll help you back to bed." He took small steps letting Vincent try to move his feet along with him. Vincent collapsed onto the mattress and buried his face into the sheets. His whole body was shaking uncontrollably. He felt himself starting to hyperventilate and squeezed the bed cloth. He choked on his saliva and entered into a fit of coughing.

"Stop that! You're just gonna make things worse." Cid sat down beside him and let his hands wrap around Vincent's waist bringing him to breathe properly. He let his legs surround Vincent's and waited for the gunman to return from his hysteria. Cid occasionally shushed Vincent telling him to relax.

"C—Cid." Vincent managed to choke.

"Hmm?" He felt Vincent's hand squeeze his. He shut his mouth closed, trying desperately to stop shaking. It had been what seemed like hours now. He coughed again and resumed choking out a few words.

"I'm—s—orry I snapped at—you before." Every syllable was followed by a gasp. Cid hugged him from behind. He could feel the warmth of the pilot radiate onto his back.

"Nah it's my fault…." Cid sat still for a moment and sighed into Vincent's ear. He shivered. "Is this why you haven't been able to sleep?" He continued to feel Vincent's constant shaking. Apparently his silence meant, "Yes." Cid slid his hand up across the gunman's chest and stopped it over his heart; feeling the beat drum up against his palm. Vincent's short breaths scared the daylights out of him. He knew that his friend wasn't in any mortal danger but seeing him in this state made it seem so. He lifted his hand to wipe off some saliva that had escaped Vincent's mouth.

"Try to take some deep breaths alright?" He drew Vincent's body down with him to lie down on the full sized bed. He hugged him closer to his chest hoping that their breathing would eventually join together. Vincent squeezed the back of Cid's shirt and drew himself even closer. He felt himself cringe at the horrors he had experienced in his sleep; it kept replaying in his mind, over and over and **over**…. He couldn't sleep. He **refused** to.

"You want me to stay here?" He felt himself being squeezed harder.

"…I'm sorry."

"What for?" He grinned and rubbed the top of Vincent's hair. "I don't mind this at all. Let's just try to get some sleep, kay'?"

"I can't." Vincent released his hold on Cid and let his hands curl up to his chest.

"You're such a baby, you gonna let some nightmare keep your ass up the rest of your life? I suppose you believe in closet monsters too huh?" He chuckled and felt Vincent sink down lower under the covers. He stopped.

"I'm kidding. If it bothers you that much I'll stay with you till you fall asleep."

"I'm not going to."

"You'll have to eventually."

"No."

"Yes."

"…."

Cid looked at the clock. It was still hours before the sun would rise. He could do this all night, arguing with Vincent that is, _or_ they could do something else. He rolled over Vincent and pinned down his arms. He stood wide-eyed at Cid who pushed his lips against his own. He felt the pilots tongue enter his mouth and tasted all of tobacco, saliva, and Cid. He moved his hand to rake up some golden hair. Cid wished he could go further but knew that he would be taking advantage of the situation. He released himself from Vincent's mouth; the gunman gasped for air, still feeling Cid on top of him. Cid rolled back to his position beside Vincent. Blue eyes met crimson and they stayed staring at one another. Cid reached over to put his hand on a pale cheek. Likewise the gunman laid his hand on top of Cid's and slowly let his eyes close. Cid smiled and laughed to himself. _Knew you'd fall asleep sooner or later._


End file.
